


Powerless

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [95]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Background Second Doctor/Jamie McCrimmon, Established Relationship, F/F, Friendship, Goodbyes, Hugs, Kissing, Prompt Fill, Serial: s050 The War Games, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Zoe and Isobel’s last moments together.[Prompt 95 – Powerless]





	Powerless

“You can’t do this!” Isobel cries, struggling against Zoe’s tight grip.

Behind her, Jamie is shouting similar things at one of the other Time Lords, clinging to the Doctor like he can’t let go. She wraps her arms around Zoe, who in turn is holding onto the Doctor. They huddle together, holding onto the Doctor as though their grip is stronger than the Time Lords’ power. Of course it isn’t, but Isobel can’t bring herself to let go.

“I’m afraid they can,” the Doctor says, and Zoe looks like she wants to burst into tears.

“But, but...” Zoe splutters, but she clearly doesn’t know what to say.

“I’m so sorry,” the Doctor says, and Isobel sees the pain in his eyes.

And then the Doctor kisses Jamie and hugs Zoe and Isobel tightly and the Time Lords are leading them all away, as Isobel struggles and Zoe sobs and Jamie calls the Doctor’s name. And they never see him again.

 

“What are they going to do to us?” Isobel says, cradling Zoe’s head against her chest.

Jamie can’t stand still, pacing constantly and wringing his hands together. He looks reasonably in control, but Isobel knows he must be fighting back tears. Zoe sighs shakily, shuffling even closer to Isobel.

“They’re sending us back to our own times,” Zoe says, her voice wobbling.

“We’re going to forget our time with the Doctor,” Jamie says weakly. “All of it.”

 

When the time comes, Isobel gives Zoe one last embrace. She kisses Zoe, long and softly, tasting salt as Zoe’s tears dribble into her mouth. She runs her hands through her girlfriend’s hair, and leans their foreheads together. Zoe splutters with sobs, and a tear runs down Isobel’s face.

“Goodbye, Isobel,” Zoe says, squeezing her hands.

“I’ll never forget you.”

But she does.


End file.
